


Day 29 -- Here Comes the Sun

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Blanket Forts 2006 [29]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-04
Updated: 2009-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>scotland in winter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 29 -- Here Comes the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://community.livejournal.com/blanketforts/119213.html

There is something about Scotland in winter that appeals to Remus' wilder side. Harsh stone and stark snow interspersed with the occasional flash of green, it all calls to the wolf within him. Shorter days, and the moons so much longer now, Remus feels the pulse of it even when the sun is still in the sky. It makes him want to run and howl and scratch at his hairless skin and--

Something comes down on his shoulders, and it takes a moment to remember that he is the boy, not the wolf, and that it is Sirius' arms around him. He forces himself to relax and lean back into his embrace, and Sirius rests his chin on Remus' head. "Look," he says, his breath ruffling Remus' hair. "The sun's coming out."

Remus nods, focusing on the beam of weak winter sunlight cutting through the clouds. But he can still feel the moon thrumming beneath his skin.


End file.
